História de Ninar
by Bruna Diniz
Summary: Passando por todas as mulheres da família, tanto a história como a realidade. E então ela disse: era uma vez...


**História de Ninar**

  
_ E ela me disse: Era uma vez..._  
...Uma bela jovem de cabelos lisos e avermelhados, um vermelho forte e marcante. Seus traços físicos não deixavam por menos e delineavam sua beleza; corpo com belas curvas e rosto de traço fino, sempre esboçando um bonito sorriso, mesmo nas horas mais tristes de sua vida, e não era nada diferente com seu olhar, expressando sempre sua tranqüilidade. Sua personalidade era a mais simples, porém a mais cativante; sentimental assumida, e chorona, muito chorona. Gina era seu nome, Gina Weasley.  
Foi uma eterna apaixonada por um rapaz, um bonito rapaz. Estudaram na mesma escola, Hogwarts, embora ele estivesse um ano a sua frente. Suspirava por corredores toda vez que observava aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Nunca teria coragem de contar seus sentimentos, portanto os guardou a sete chaves.  
Anos se passaram. Não foram nem um, nem dois anos, mas sim cinco anos após a formatura da bela jovem. Estava sentada em uma poltrona diante a uma mesa, em um escritório bonito e de cores claras, um ambiente bem arejado e abundante na luz solar, que adentrava pelas grandes janelas. Havia diversos envelopes empilhados sobre a escrivaninha, assim como diversos convites. A moça tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, aquele mesmo de quando era menina, esboçava uma certa felicidade que incendiava seu peito. Fazia os mesmos movimentos de carta em carta: Pegava um convite, olhava o nome, dobrava delicadamente, colocava dentro do envelope, e endereçava à família indicada. Fez isso com todos os convites. Estava quase tudo pronto. Pegou o último convite, tentou dar a mínima importância para o sobrenome e logo o colocou dentro do envelope. Entretanto, não pode fugir; teve de endereçar a carta. E aquele nome... Aquele nome que não a atormentava há tanto tempo. De repente tudo desabou sobre sua memória. A saudade apertou seu coração. Novamente veio aquela cena a sua frente, como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo:

_ Bom dia! – a jovem de cabelos escuros e expressão oriental dizia animadamente.  
Bom dia! – respondeu em total felicidade o rapaz de lindos olhos verdes, que entrelaçava seus braços pela cintura da jovem e a beijava apaixonadamente.  
Aquilo já era demais para seus olhos. Gina, que observava o novo casal no jardim, chorava em total descontrole. Correu para se esconder, para esconder suas lágrimas._

Lágrimas que a acompanharam por muito tempo, mesmo depois de ter arranjado um bom companheiro. Então voltou a realidade e forçou-se a escrever "Família Potter" no envelope, com uma letra muito caprichosa, embora trêmula. Não sabia mais do paradeiro de Harry Potter, muito menos se tinha alguma família. Assim que se formou quis se mudar para Roma, tentar apagar todo seu doloroso passado sentimental. E foi lá que conheceu Raphael Lourrence, seu atual companheiro. Não podia negar que era um ótimo companheiro, muito menos que tinha um imenso carinho por ele.  
Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e uniu todos os envelopes, com exceção ao último. Colocou-o em uma gaveta da escrivaninha que, habitualmente, ficava trancada. "Não, é melhor você não receber isso, querido Harry." – pensava consigo mesma ao trancar, novamente, a gaveta.  
Retirou-se do recinto e encaminhou-se, então, para o jardim da casa. Uma casa de tamanho razoável, não esbanjava luxo, porém continha tudo o que era necessário para uma boa vida. Lourrence se esforçava ao máximo para dar tudo do bom e melhor para Gina, embora tivesse uma boa herança a receber, o noivo ainda preferia ter o dinheiro com o esforço de seu trabalho. Estavam prestes a se casar, embora já dividissem o mesmo teto há um tempo considerável.  
Irá bordar, minha senhora? – indagava Mai, a elfa-doméstica; esta morava junto ao casal e sempre foi bem tratada, consideravam como um membro da família e sempre se lembrava de Hermione, sabia que a amiga ficaria feliz em ver o estado da elfa.  
Sim, Mai. Precisa de ajuda em algo? – sempre fora muito prestativa e prendada, gostava de ajudar Mai e agradar ao noivo. Embora sempre a elfa lhe respondesse a mesma frase: "Não minha senhora, não tem com o que se preocupar. Mai sempre irá dar conta do serviço." – e sorria, um sorriso verdadeiro e grato.  
Desta vez Mai não respondeu diferente. Retirou-se do jardim e voltou a seus afazeres, mesmo que estes fossem em pouca quantidade. Gina, por sua vez, se dedicou ao bordado. Gostava bastante deste passatempo e sua criatividade a ajudava muito. Entretanto o dia não estava propício a isso, pois não demorou muito para a jovem se perder em seus pensamentos.  
Como se estivesse muito longe do presente. Uma de suas melhores lembranças voltou à tona e invadiu sua mente, coração e sentimentos. Foi como se realmente estivesse novamente no passado. Via as cenas perfeitamente, as cores em tons reais, o barulho da chuva tão audível, e aquele sussurro em seu ouvido. Era tudo tão real...  
Gina, esse momento é muito importante para mim, mesmo que você não consiga compreender. – aquela voz de garoto novo entrava em seus ouvidos e lhe causava arrepios. Sentia o toque em sua pele, as mãos em suas costas, o abraço apertado e a chuva fria que ensopava os dois. Não conseguia ter reação alguma. Era tudo tão irreal. Questionava-se na possibilidade daquilo ser um sonho, mas isso foi espantado quando o jovem voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Posso não conseguir mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos como gostaria, mas saiba que você é muito especial para mim. Não há pessoa no mundo que consiga causar em mim o que você consegue...  
Harry... Eu... – não, suas palavras não saíam. Gaguejava quando tentava falar. Era tudo tão difícil. Apenas escutou algo como "não fale nada", e logo sentiu os lábios quentes do amado tocar os seus. Foi um momento mágico e extremamente especial. Pensou que o tempo havia parado, queria isso, mas não foi assim. O que pareceu uma eternidade, tornou-se tão rápido quando se deu conta que agora fitava aqueles lindos olhos verdes.  
Garoto persistente aquele, continuava a sussurrar palavras bonitas no ouvido da jovem; palavras que causavam um transtorno em todos seus sentimentos. – Só quero que sempre se lembre que meu sentimento por você é imenso e eterno... – e não deu tempo para que ela respondesse, pois já a envolvia novamente em calorosos beijos enquanto a chuva fria caía sobre eles.  
Estava sentindo tudo novamente. Aquilo era tão bom, tão mágico e tão... – AI! – exclamou antes de completar seus pensamentos. – ...tão doloroso. – comentou baixo consigo mesma enquanto observava uma gota de sangue sair de seu dedo, que acabara de ser picado pela agulha; agulha aquela manipulada por uma Gina completamente dispersa e fora da realidade. Começava a se lembrar da cena que viu no dia seguinte do seu encontro; cena que ainda a atormentava. Nunca iria se esquecer das palavras de Harry soando em seu ouvido, muito menos dos beijos que dera em Cho Chang, logo após as juras de amor que tivera feito. Era doloroso lembrar que ele havia preferido a jovem oriental.  
Semanas se passaram. Todos os envelopes haviam sido entregues, alguns até responderam animadamente e gratos pela honra em participar do casório; e este estava próximo. Faltavam apenas dois dias. Dois imensos dias. Sentia como se tivesse engolido diabretes vivos, e estes faziam a festa sem seu estômago.  
Procurava algo na escrivaninha; um documento importante. Revirou as gavetas, até que encontrou. Sentiu-se aliviada, pois era um documento importante no trabalho de Lourrence. Entretanto, em baixo do documento encontrava-se um envelope. Aquele envelope endereçado à "Família Potter". Sentiu-se congelar. Já havia esquecido de tal convite. "Irei enviar. Afinal, faltam apenas dois dias. Está tão próximo, que não terá tempo de vir e isso não me deixará encontra-lo. Então não fará mal algum." – e assim o fez.  
Finalmente havia chego o dia. A sensação era única: parecia que os diabretes haviam se multiplicado em seu estômago. Estava bastante nervosa, porém linda. Vestia um vestido maravilhoso e invejável. Havia escolhido um rosa muito claro, isso faria combinar com o avermelhado de seu cabelo. As pérolas cintilavam no vestido, nas jóias, na coroa e no buquê. Estava tão bela quanto uma princesa.  
Estava preste a se debulhar em lágrimas, juntamente com Hermione que sorria maravilhada. Ambas estavam radiantes de felicidade e aguardavam nervosamente o momento. A única coisa que as chateavam era a forte chuva que caía impiedosamente na grama do grande jardim. O casamento seria realizado sob a luz do sol e entre flores, assim queria a noiva; entretanto, foram obrigados a conjurar abrigos da chuva no local onde seria realizado o matrimônio.  
Não fique chateada, Gina. Acontecem imprevistos como estes. – Hermione tentava consolar a amiga, embora esta ainda tinha uma ponta de chateação.  
Tudo bem. Não tem problema. O importante é o casamento. – e forçava um sorriso. Realmente a chuva não importava, pois o que realmente a incomodava era seus sentimentos e lembranças.  
Irmã! Minha querida irmã! Temos uma notícia boa e outra ruim! – Fred e Jorge adentravam no recinto em que seria para a noiva se arrumar. Um local um pouco afastado do jardim principal do casório. – Qual quer primeiro? – indagava o outro gêmeo, sempre no muito bom humor. Não foi preciso responder, tanto Gina como Hermione esboçavam uma expressão de "digam logo!". – Tudo bem! Tudo bem! A boa é que chegou mais um convidado... – comentava Jorge animado. Ambas sentiram-se aliviadas, pois convidados já se eram esperados. – ...e a ruim é que esse convidado é Harry Potter. – concluir Fred que, apesar de tudo, tinha um certo receio em contar. Os gêmeos sabiam dos sentimentos da irmã, por mais que tentasse esconder; assim como também tinham ciência dos sentimentos que atraíram o amigo antigo.  
Harry está aqui? Mas... – era como se incendiasse seu coração. Não queria o ver naquele dia, naquela hora, nem naquele momento. - ...o que ele faz aqui?  
Os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça de um lado ao outro, não sabiam como contar. Hermione os olhava tentando dizer para que evitassem contar, pois conhecia Harry muito bem, e já tinha em mente quais eram seus objetivos. Entretanto a noiva insistiu, então responderam em uníssono: "Impedir que se case."  
Impossível! Nada me impedirá! – se direcionava a porta por onde os gêmeos haviam entrado e deparou-se com Harry caminhando sob a chuva em direção ao local. – O que faz aqui, Potter? – tentou ser o mais fria possível e, de certa forma, havia conseguido, pois o coração de Harry congelou ao ouvir seu sobrenome ser pronunciado pela jovem. Entretanto, fitou seus olhos, mesmo ainda em uma distância considerável. Vira que suas palavras não eram sinceras, vira o sentimento naqueles olhos brilhantes; olhos aqueles que sentia falta, olhos sinceros e transparentes a seus sentimentos.  
Gina, eu sei que errei... – falava calmamente enquanto se encaminhava em direção a noiva; uma noiva tão linda, pensava. Enquanto ela conseguia pensar apenas um "ainda bem que sabe!". - ...mas você se afastou. Uniu-se a outro. Impossibilitou que eu chegasse perto. Isso tudo fez ver o tanto que estava errado. Tentei te esquecer, te apagar da minha vida. Mas o sentimento persistia, as lembranças dolorosas de meu erro persistiam, assim como as lembranças de quando estivemos juntos... – tentou conter suas palavras, mas aquilo estava sendo demais para sua cabeça. Foi quando percebeu que já havia soltado seus pensamentos: "Foi apenas uma lembrança. A qual conseguiu estragar... Está lembrado?" – sabia que não era a melhor coisa a dizer, mas já havia dito. Percebeu o sentimento de culpa na expressão do amado, não queria o fazer sofrer, mas também sofria. Observou seus passos pararem em meio da chuva. Havia desistido? Voltaria para trás e a deixaria em paz com sua eterna dor?  
Não irei fazer o que vim; não irei te implorar perdão, muito menos implorar a volta do seu amor. O que fiz não tem perdão, eu sei. Mas quero que saiba que... Eu te amo muito, Virgínia.  
Porquê estava fazendo isso? Porquê essa tortura? Porquê dizer tão claramente, sendo que nunca o fez? Porquê me chamar de Virgínia justo agora? – eram os inúmeros pensamentos. Sabia que só a chamava pelo nome quando queria que entendesse algo e sua teimosia insistia em atrapalhar. Sabia também que não falaria algo tão explícito, já que não costumava dizer abertamente seus mais profundos sentimentos. Seu coração estava pegando fogo. Quis correr até ele; quis perguntar o porquê de tudo isso; quis perguntar o porquê do passado, mas lembrou-se de seu casamento. Lourrence a esperava, os convidados a esperavam e o convidado mais importante também. Embora a razão ainda falasse mais alto em sua mente, seu coração ordenou que corresse em direção ao amor que a incendiava, e foi isso que fez. A chuva persistia e ensopava a noiva rapidamente. Não se importou, apenas quis o abraçar logo. O fato se repetiu e os sentimentos se multiplicaram. Mesmo que as gotas frias caíssem e resfriassem os corpos, ainda sentiam o calor do amor os incendiar.  
Gina, esse momento é muito importante para mim, mesmo que você não consiga compreender. – aquela voz; novamente aquela voz, mas agora era mais forte, tinha um impacto maior; já não era mais de garoto, mas sim de um homem decidido do que realmente queria. E aquela voz entrava em seus ouvidos e lhe causava arrepios. Sentia o toque em sua pele, as mãos em suas costas, o abraço apertado e a chuva fria que ensopava os dois. Não conseguia ter reação alguma. Era tudo tão irreal. Questionava-se na possibilidade daquilo ser novamente um de seus sonhos, mas isso foi espantado quando voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Posso não conseguir mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos como gostaria, mas saiba que você é muito especial para mim. Não há pessoa no mundo que consiga causar em mim o que você consegue...  
Harry... Eu... – suas palavras novamente não saíam. Gaguejava quando tentava falar. Era tudo tão difícil. Apenas escutou algo como "não fale nada", e logo sentiu os lábios quentes do outro tocar os seus. Foi um momento mágico e extremamente especial. Pensou que o tempo havia parado, queria isso, mas não foi assim. O que pareceu uma eternidade, tornou-se tão rápido, quando se deu conta que agora fitava aqueles lindos olhos verdes, que não haviam mudado, exceto pelo brilho maior e a sinceridade intensa que estava agora ali.  
Homem persistente aquele, continuava a sussurrar palavras bonitas no ouvido da jovem; palavras que causavam um transtorno em todos seus sentimentos. – Só quero que se lembre que uma vez disse que meu sentimento por você era imenso e eterno... E ele realmente é. – e não deu tempo para que ela respondesse, pois já a envolvia novamente em calorosos beijos enquanto a chuva fria caía sobre eles.

_ Bonita estória, Loraine. Mas não me convenceu, muito menos me fez dormir. – uma pequena jovem de cabelos levemente avermelhado reclamava com a outra, que por sua vez apresentava uma postura maior, já aparentava seus quinze anos.  
Não é uma estória, e sim história! São fatos reais! – exclamava indignada.  
Não se altere, irmã. – dizia uma segunda pequena jovem, esta de cabelos escuros, assim como os da irmã mais velha. Aparentava a mesma idade da primeira, por volta de seus sete anos. Eram bastante parecidas; os olhos verdes esmeraldas não negavam isso, embora seus cabelos tivessem coloração diferenciada. – Eu acredito em você. Conte como tudo terminou! Por favor?  
Tudo bem, mesmo que nossa irmã não mereça ouvir. – lançava um olhar ameaçador para a outra irmã mais nova. Esta, por sua vez, apenas comentou: "não queria ouvir mesmo!" – e virou-se na cama para fingir dormir, embora continuasse com ouvidos apurados para não perder uma palavra sequer.  
Tudo termina... _

De uma forma, um tanto quanto, estranha. Era visível a qualquer um que visse que aquele casal se amava há um bom tempo. Entretanto, não era esperado que Gina fugisse com seu verdadeiro amor, Harry Potter. Quis deixar explicação, mas não havia tempo. Aparataram dali o quanto antes, mas assim que chegou em lugar seguro, escreveu uma carta endereçada a Lourrence. Quis se desculpar, tinha que fazer isso. Não achava justo o que havia feito, mas não se arrependera. Conhecia muito bem o antigo noivo, sabia que logo se recuperaria e que tinha um coração bom a ponto de perdoar tal ato.  
Lourrence compreendeu Gina, sabia o quão era forte o sentimento, mas chorou muito com sua partida repentina. Mesmo sendo um homem forte e determinado, ficou deprimido e derramou inúmeras lágrimas por dias. Contou com o intenso apoio de Hermione, foram dias e mais dias que se mostrou prestativa e carinhosa. Ela não quis mostrar nenhum interesse, e realmente não possuía para com ele, mas o tempo tomou conta de aquecer ambos os corações. Raphael Lourrence e Hermione Granger se casaram, e dentre seus padrinhos estavam Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

_ Então Gina e Harry conseguiram ficar juntos? – indagava curiosamente a jovem de cabelos escuros.  
Sim, querida. Casaram-se em um dia de sol e num jardim florido. Formaram uma família muito bonita e harmoniosa. – respondia a mais velha, que parecia maravilhada em contar a história. – Como acha que estaríamos aqui se eles não tivessem casado?  
Como assim? – indagaram as pequenas gêmeas em uníssono.  
Harry e Gina são avós de seus avós. – revelava então o porquê de tanto ânimo e empolgação para com a história.  
Quer dizer que isso realmente é real? É a história de nossa família? – a jovem de cabelos avermelhados indagava curiosa.  
Isso mesmo. Mas agora é hora de irem dormir! E chega de histórias por hoje! – cobria ambas as garotas e as beijava na bochecha desejando uma boa noite. – Mal sabem elas que essa história se repetiu em todas as gerações... – acrescentava em um tom baixo, enquanto apagava a luz e se retirava quarto._


End file.
